Réglisse
by Abybell
Summary: Le réglisse, c'est dégueulasse. Un goût détestable et un aspect peu avenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que derrière l'amertume se camouflait la douceur. Ou comment j'ai aimé le réglisse. Yuri. UA.


**Bonjour/soir à tous! Me voici avec un nouveau petit OS (?) gardé dans mes tiroirs, si on peut dire. UA, toujours. :p**

**Résumé :** **Le réglisse, c'est dégueulasse. Un goût détestable et un aspect peu avenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que derrière l'amertume se camouflait la douceur. Ou comment j'ai aimé le réglisse.**

**Pairing: Vivi x Nami. **Yuri ou plutôt Shojo-aï **!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.**

**Pas de blabla,**

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Réglisse**

_Le réglisse, c'est dégueulasse. _

_Sans être une grande amatrice de sucreries, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de toutes les apprécier. Sauf le réglisse. Cela ne pouvait nullement être qualifié de « douceur ». Qui pouvait aimer cette chose en forme de spirale, noire, au goût indescriptible mais amer qui te laisser un arrière-goût écœurant dans la bouche ? _

_Voir ma mère en manger était déjà une épreuve en soit. Mais si en plus ma meilleure amie s'y mettait..._

Nous fêtions aujourd'hui son quinzième anniversaire. Toute notre petite bande délurée s'était réunis à la plage, bien que l'idée de me baigner me rebutait. Peut-être que Luffy et Usopp était suffisamment fous -ou stupides dixit Nami, l'heureuse fêtée- pour s'élancer dans l'eau à la température minimale, mais moi, il était hors de question que je n'y mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Je souriais en agitant les mains devant moi à l'adresse des autres, signifiant clairement qu'ils pouvaient y aller sans moi. Nami soupira en voyant Zoro et Sanji rejoindre les deux autres tout en se défiant pour savoir lequel des deux s'immergerait en premier.

« Et Vivi, m'interpella la rousse. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être gênée tu sais. Laisse ses abrutis faire une hypothermie ! Allons plutôt empêcher Caimie et Valentine de les rejoindre ! »

Caimie et Valentine. Deux têtes qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'alors. Elles étaient de vieilles connaissances à Nami. Deux jeunes filles sympathiques. Même si les qualifier de 'proches' de Nami m'énervait.

Elle me prit par la main en riant, et je me laissant emporter dans sa course sur le sable frais en souriant faiblement. Mon amie me lâcha au moment où nous rattrapions les deux autres. N'en bousculant qu'une, elles finirent pourtant toutes les trois à plat-ventre sur le sable, échouée au bord de l'eau et je ne ferais pas la comparaison qui était appropriée à la scène. Laissons les baleines en dehors de cette histoire.

Je les rejoignis dans leur fou-rire alors que Valentine, une petite blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin mis en valeur par son maillot de bain clair, recrachait tant bien que mal le sable qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle nous jeta un regard furieux avant de repartir en ronchonnant vers l'endroit où étaient regroupés nos sacs et nos serviettes, sous les arbres.

« Eh ! Les filles ! »

Luffy courrait vers nous en courant, nous regardant d'un œil perplexe. Mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire immense qui l'accompagnait partout et s'adressa à Nami :

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange le gâteau ?

-Mais on vient de déjeuner i peine une heure, s'exaspéra la rousse.

-Oui mais j'ai faiiiiiiim ! Se plaignit le pauvre petit choux.

-Tout à l'heure, soupira Nami.

-Tout de suite ! Sourit le brun en faisant volte-face pour appeler les trois autres qui continuaient leur combat de coqs dans l'eau malgré l'absence du plus jeune d'entre eux, à savoir Luffy.

-Pourquoi il déforme toujours tout à sa sauce ? Déprima ma meilleure amie.

-C'est Luffy ! » Dis-je en riant.

Nous nous regroupions tous sous les arbres, assis en tailleurs sur nos serviettes après avoir renfiler un short minimum. Nami regardait d'un œil critique les quatre garçons présents qui, enroulé dans leur serviette, claquaient bruyamment des dents. Je l'a vis enguirlander Zoro d'être aussi stupide, lui qui était sensé être le plus mature -car le plus âgé- d'entre eux. Il grinça des dents en traitant tout bas la rousse de sorcière.

Elle dut entendre. Car il se retrouva vite à même le sol, une bosse fumante sur la tête, comme dans les cartoons. Sanji en rajouta d'ailleurs une couche, disant qu'il ne fallait pas insulter les jeunes filles délicates et fragiles. Où ça ?

« Oh my god, couina Valentine. Qui a emmener les boîtes de Haribo ?

-C'est moi, signala Usopp, fier de lui.

-Mais...je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'en manger une tonne !

-Et alors ? Demanda le métis.

-Je n'oserais jamais monter sur une balance demain, chouina-t-elle.

-J'emmène Vivi courir demain ! T'as cas te joindre à nous ! » proposa Nami.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Depuis quand ?

« Hein ? Fis-je avec un sourire figé.

-Oui ! Et après douche puis shopiiiing~ » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

La blonde dévia l'invitation en riant alors que je riais gênée. Apparemment, le programme de demain était déjà prévu.

« Beurk ! »

Nami et moi tournâmes notre attention vers Usopp, qui regardait avec dégoût le réglisse dans lequel il venait de croquer. Je comprends sa douleur... ce truc est immangeable. Pourtant, la rousse le regarda d'un air scandalisé :

« N'en prends pas si c'est pour le gâcher ! » Ragea-t-elle.

Je la vit plonger la main dans la petite boîte circulaire et en ressortir une spirale noirâtre. Elle la dérouler. Mais comment faisait-elle pour mâcher ce truc ? Elle me regarda :

« Tu veux du réglisse ? Me proposa-telle.

-Sans façon.

-T'aimes pas ça ? »

Je secouai la tête alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. J'observai la spirale devenue ficelle disparaître entre les lèvres rosée de la jeune fille.

« En fait Nami, Law n'est pas là ? S'informa Zoro.

-Hein ? Ah... non. On a rompu, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

-Ça veut dire que ma Nami-chérie est libre ? » S'emballa Sanji, plus heureux qu'il n'y paraissait de la nouvelle.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il parut surpris, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être agressive. Je regardai la rousse du coin de l'œil pour guetter sa réaction. Elle sembla ignorer la remarque.

C'était dur pour moi pourtant, de ne pas cacher la joie que me procurait cette rupture. Nami était libre. Je pouvais de nouveau la considérer comme _ma_ Nami.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour elle et dans tous les cas, elle n'en savait rien. Il m'arrivait souvent d'éprouver le besoin de l'embrasser, ou de fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Et je ne pouvais passer outre la jalousie que me provoquait ses relations avec les autres. C'était ma Nami.

Je devais rêvasser parce qu'une main se mit soudainement à s'agiter devant mes yeux.

« Et Vivi ? Si tu ne mange pas ta part de fondant, Luffy va bientôt le faire à ta place. » sourit gentiment Caimie.

Je ris et tendis ma dite-part au petit ventre sur patte que fut plus que ravi de l'attention.

On ouvrit vite les cadeaux. Entre vêtements, carnets de photo et bijoux, les yeux de mon amie brillèrent. Même devant l'enveloppe contenant dix berrys, sa cupidité reprenant le pas.

Tout s'acheva dans les rires de tous. Puis les garçons organisèrent une petite partie de foot dans l'allée longeant le sable, qui se transforma en jeu de passe à dix, qui consistait plus à énerver les rares passants qu'autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, Nami se posa sur sa serviette et je la rejoignis.

Elle regardait la boîte de Haribo avec envie. Ça me fit rire. Son regard commença à hésiter entre moi et la boîte puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Hé ! J'ai un petit jeu que je voudrai essayer ! » S'exclama-t-elle en choisissant -horreur- un réglisse.

Elle le déroula entièrement.

« On prend chacun un bout et on le mange jusqu'au bout ! expliqua-telle tout en mimant l'action.

-Hein ?

-J'ai voulu essayer une fois avec Law mais il n'a pas voulu. On est amie, donc c'est bon. » sourit-elle.

Des fois je me demandais si elle n'était pas aussi naïve que Luffy.

Ce 'jeu' signifiait que nos lèvres allaient se toucher. L'embrasser ? Pouvais-je en profiter ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux p-

« Si tu veux. »

Vilaine fille.

« Cool ! »

Je plissa des yeux lorsque le goût amer et si détestable du réglisse se rependit dans ma bouche. Je grimaçai. Cela fit pouffer discrètement Nami, à l'autre bout du fil -si l'on puis dire-.

Le fil de réglisse diminuait.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort sans que je puisse le contrôler.

La perspective de voir nos lèvres se joindre ne semblait pas la gêner. Normal, après tout, pour une fille qui avait l'habitude d'embrasser des personnes pour des paris.

Mes pensées se barrèrent lorsque le fil fut réduit de moitié. L'amusement se lisait dans ses yeux.

Ses lèvres, si proches désormais.

Ses cheveux roux ondoyant.

Son teint frais.

Sa peau de pèche.

Le fil faillit se rompre une fois.

Puis, joueuse, elle vint d'elle même poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis s'écarta, satisfaite.

Peut-être convoitait-elle de faire ça aussi avec les autres. Je détournai le regard. Mes joues me brûlaient. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'eus envie de fondre en larmes.

C'était étrange. Mais une seule pensée persistait dans ma tête.

Elle m'a embrassée.

Nous nous sommes embrassées.

Je me fichait bien que ce ne fut alors qu'un jeu. Une allégresse étrange m'envahit.

« Vivi ? Ça va ? »

Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus.

Je la regardai se lever et se diriger vers les autres. Mon regard vira vers la boîte de sucreries. D'une main hésitante, je pris un réglisse puis me leva à mon tour.

Comme elle, je le déroula. Lentement. Puis en porta l'extrémité à ma bouche.

Et au-delà de l'amertume de la confiserie, je sentis une douceur incroyable. La douceur des lèvres de Nami. Une douceur qui me fit chaud au cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis entièrement le réglisse.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ? »

Je sursautai et levai mes yeux vers le visage de Nami. Soudainement confiante, je lui souris.

« Il se pourrait que maintenant, si. »

Je m'éloignais, souriante. Je ne sais pas si elle comprendrait. Je m'en fichais. Aujourd'hui était un jour très beau.

Et je n'aurais jamais cru aimer le réglisse un jour. L'amertume cache très bien la douceur.

Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour très beau, et qu'importe ce qui adviendra le lendemain.

J'aime le réglisse.

* * *

**Et voilà :) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai hésité à le poster :s**

**Review? **


End file.
